Aftermath
by satine01
Summary: Comment les membres de l'expédition se consolent de la mort de Carson. Et auprès de qui? McShep, leger lemon, ancien McShepBeck. Oneshort


**Titre**: Aftermath

**Auteur**: moi bien sur!!!

**Rating**: heu... ben, je sais pas, j'improvise...mais R :on ne peut pas être trop prudent NC17 peut être. je rigole… un R.

**Pairing**: McShep(ancien McShepBeck)! Teylon! Elysabeth/Evan (Lorne)! (on ne me change pas --)

**Spoileurs**: l'épisode "Sunday" ("Dimanche") de la saison 3

**Résumé**: Comment les membres de l'expédition se consolent de la mort de Carson. Et auprès de qui?

**Remarques**: j'ai détesté cet épisode rien que pour le fait que CARSON meurs!!!!! Bouhou! Ils sont méchant le tuer! Et on a bien essayé de le sauver notre Beckett, mais apparemment pas assez essayé. Bref snif j'arrête de m'apitoyer.

Ce jour là, après la dernière explosion (celle qui a coûté la vie au médecin en chef de la cité), le mess était l'une des pièces les plus silencieuses. Le lendemain, une cérémonie était organisée, mais en attendant, tous savaient que le corps de leur ami était dans ce même laboratoire où celui ci était vivant, il y a encore quelques heures. Tous étaient en état de choc. Personne ne s'était attendu à un tel dénouement de la situation. Personne ne faisait attention à personne ce soir là. Tous cherchaient quelqu'un pour se faire réconforter. Une connaissance, un ami, un amant. Personne ne vit Ronon emmener une Teyla effondrée du mess. Tout comme personne ne fit attention à Evan Lorne qui suivit une Elisabeth tout aussi abattue par la mort de son ami, en dehors de la pièce commune.

Personne, non. Quelqu'un observa tous les mouvements, tous les gens, tous les autres. Une personne qui n'arrivait toujours pas à pleurer la mort de son meilleur ami, de son confident... Une personne qui les observait tous avec un intérêt détaché, aucun sentiment ne se montrant sur son visage, habituellement si expressif. Une personne qui, finissant à manger, finit aussi par comprendre que s'il ne partait pas tout de suite, il s'effondrera enfin, mais devant tout le monde, et personne ne laissera passer une telle démonstration d'émotion de sa part.

Ramenant son plateau, Rodney McKay se retira pour enfin exprimer ses sentiments dans la solitude froide de ses quartiers. Seulement ce qu'il ne savait pas, était qu'une personne, et une seule, avait remarqué sa détresse et avait décidé que, autant se réconforter, valait mieux le faire à deux.

Au moment même où Rodney renfermait la porte de ses quartiers, il sentit dans son dos une présence. Il resta un moment sans bouger, mais quand il reconnut qui c'était, il continua ses mouvements automatiques. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il s'immobilisa, le dos toujours tourné à l'intrus.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Ni l'un ni l'autre des deux hommes n'osait le rompre. Bientôt il eut un froissement de vêtements, des mouvements, des pas, et Rodney sentit des bras passer autour de lui, l'amenant dans une étreinte chaude. Une étreinte qui lui rappela soudainement et cruellement sa perte et, comme un barrage, ses émotions cédèrent.

Doucement des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se cala contre le torse musclé, entre les bras réconfortants. Ses sentiments des derniers jours se mêlèrent et il ne savait plus ce que ses sentiments du moment étaient. Sa peur pour sa vie, et celle des autres membres de l'expédition. Son exaspération pour l'erreur des trois scientifiques qui ont mit toutes leurs vies en danger. Sa fierté pour le courage de Carson d'avoir essayé au moins d'en sauver un. Et sa tristesse envers sa mort à lui. Et puis ce sentiment de désir qui était toujours là, enfuit profondément dans son cœur, dirigé vers cet homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Et ce nouveau désir de chaleur humaine. Ce désir qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

"- John, John, John…"

Comme un mantra, le nom quitta les lèvres de Rodney.

"- Qu'allons nous faire sans lui, qu'allons nous devenir ?"

Il n'arrivait pas a penser proprement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce bonheur qui leur à été offert il y a quelque mois seulement leur a été repris. Etait ce trop demander un peu de bonheur dans ce monde de brutes? Un peu d'amour…

Dans leur relation, qui n'avait à peine que quatre mois, Carson avait toujours été le plus doux des trois, le plus prévenant, mais aussi le dominant. Il avait toujours prit soin d'eux, et surtout quand la situation le demandait, quand une mission ou une autre avait prit un tour tragique. Il ne les avait jamais laissés par eux même. Ils avaient toujours été reliés, comme trois parties d'une même âme. Des âmes sœurs.

Et maintenant ils allaient devoir se débrouiller sans lui. Une partie de leur âme manquait, et ils allaient devoir faire sans, sinon…

"- Nous allons nous en sortir. Nous sommes forts. Carson restera toujours dans notre cœur, et il ne voudrait pas nous voir nous effondrer."

La réponse de John était dite d'une voix douce, mais ferme. Rodney sentit quelque chose, un espoir, dans ce vide laissé… Il laissa un gémissement blessé quitter ses lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il …

"- John…"

Cette fois ci, sa voix n'était plus juste un chuchotement, mais aussi une prière. Et John ne put se résoudre de l'ignorer. C'était son tour maintenant de prendre soin de leur couple. Son tour d'être en charge. Son tour de les tenir soudés. Son tour de réconforter son amant.

"- Rodney…"

Il le fit se tourner, pour lui faire face. Son scientifique avait une mine affreuse, mais le désir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux n'était pas forcé. Un désir,… , non, plusieurs désirs mélangés. Amour, passion, douleur et besoin. Et tant d'autres.

Il ne put continuer à ne rien faire et captura les lèvres de Rodney entre les siennes dans un baiser de passion pure. Il laissa son alpha - mâle prendre le dessus. Ce besoin de protéger l'autre, de le réconforter.

Le baiser n'était pas encore terminé qu'il le poussait déjà vers le lit. Ne lâchant pas une seconde l'autre, John le déshabilla et ce fut leur peau nue qui toucha les couvertures fraîches du lit.

John se figea un moment, au-dessus de Rodney, l'observant avec son regard si pénétrant, comme s'il voulait graver cette image dans son esprit. Comme s'il avait peur que l'homme en dessous de lui ne disparaisse. Mais quelques instant après il reprit son exploration. Il commença par un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis sur tout le visage. Il voulait goûter à toute parcelle de peau offerte à lui. Il voulait redécouvrir cet homme qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà.

Il laissa ses lèvres descendre vers le creux du cou, le long de la jugulaire, suçotant et mordillant la peau, bougeant tout doucement, laissant des traces de possession. Il se fichait que, peut-être, demain, Rodney soit obliger de porter quelque chose qui devra couvrir ces traces.

Il descendit encore plus bas. Il s'arrêta un moment, pour observer son œuvre, son Rodney si soumis. L'homme qu'il aimait tant. L'homme qui s'offrait à lui sans conditions. L'homme qui gémissait son nom et des menaces s'il ne continue pas.

Et il reprit son exploration, après tout s'est ce qu'il était, un explorateur.

Ses mains, elles, descendaient plus vite que lui, et déjà elles s'affairaient plus bas. S'occupaient de cette preuve de désir grandissant et Rodney en voulait encore plus.

A ce point de son exploration, John avait déjà décidé de ne s'occuper que de Rodney, son désir à lui passera en 2eme. S'il l'assouvissait en même temps, ce serai bien, mais il voulait faire plaisir au scientifique. Il ne pouvait le laisser se perdre dans son chagrin, il devait le distraire, par tous les moyens.

Bientôt ses lèvres vinrent enfin se poser sur l'érection de l'autre, la cajolant, laissant Rodney sans pensée cohérente. Il engloutit ce désir avec appétit, content de voir que, finalement il avait atteint son but, de faire penser à propos de quelque chose d'autre son Rodney. Ou ne pas le faire penser du tout. Rodney se tortilla sous lui, gémissant, incohérent, demandant plus. Et il le lui donna avec entrain.

Mais au moment où il pensait avoir définitivement gagner, deux mains le remontèrent au niveau du visage de Rodney. Des lèvres couvrirent les siennes. Puis le relâchèrent et un moment il contempla le fruit de son travail.

"- Je te veux…maintenant…en moi….," ordonna Rodney d'une voix haletante.

Et John disposa, avec plaisir.

Il se décolla légèrement du corps de son amant pour saisir un tube de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit à sa droite, puis revint vers le corps pliant qui l'attendait. Il ouvrit le tube et réchauffa le gel tout en prodiguant des caresses papillon sur le visage de Rodney. Puis il les arrêta avant de lui sourire et de migrer un peu plus au sud.

Il le pénétra avec un doit d'abord. Il rit à la réaction si caractéristique du scientifique ("- hé ! C'est froid ce truc !"). Puis il bougea ledit doit, ce qui fit taire le râleur. John apprécia un moment la fermeté et la chaleur qui se refermait sur son doit avant de toucher ce point de nerfs sensible.

"- John ! "

Il sourit. Bien, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il répéta l'action et eut la même réponse.

"- Arrête ça ! Si tu continua ça va finir avant même d'avoir commencé !"

OK, Rodney marquait un point. Il décida alors d'ajouter un autre doit, et gémit presque à la perspective du moment où ce ne seront plus ses doits qui se trouveront là. Un moment encore il étira et prépara son amant, comme Carson le lui avait appris, puis il décida de passer à la phase suivante.

'Sinon ça va vraiment finir trop vite,' pensa-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres offertes à lui et entra en Rodney d'un mouvement fluide. Celui ci laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur, qui fut couvert par leur baiser et qui se transforma en gémissement de plaisir quand John bougea. Il mit fin au baiser et observa le visage de Rodney tandis qu'il le pénétrait dans un rythme qui les amenait doucement mais sûrement aux cimes de plaisir.

John adorait observait le visage de Rodney quand ils faisaient l'amour. Dans les situations de la vie courante, celui ci exprimait tellement de sentiment déjà, et là, perdu dans son plaisir, c'était dix fois, non, cent fois mieux. John pouvait jouir rien qu'en contemplant cet éventail d'émotion dont il savait qu'il était la cause.

Quelques minutes encore ils bougèrent ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, enfermés dans un cocon de plaisir. Entre temps, la main de John, avait trouvé un chemin entre leurs deux corps et avait saisi l'érection de Rodney, le provoquant, l'amenant à la jouissance.

Et le temps s'arrêta. Arriva enfin ce moment de plaisir ultime qui arrêtait le temps pour eux. Qui leur donnait l'impression de les plonger dans un vide où seuils le plaisir et l'autre, comptaient. Un moment qui durait à la fois une seconde et des heures.

Et ce moment passe, les laissant épuisé, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, partageant ce réconfort qui au début était destiné qu'à un seul être.

Tous les deux plongèrent dans les bras de la Morphée qui leur permit de voir, une dernière fois, leur ami, leur amant, leur âme sœur décédée.

Fin


End file.
